smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
One Devereaux Story/Act 2: Meeting Other Smurfs
In Smurf Village of the other universe, the Smurfs were getting concerned about the Devereaux Clan not returning. "Oh Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "What happened to Eska and the others?" "I'm not sure, Smurfette," Papa Smurf replied. "We better start a search party just to be on the safe side." Suddenly, the same dark purple portal appeared in Smurf Village, causing a good deal of Smurfs to flee. Unfortunately, the portal was too strong, causing a barrier to be placed around the village, leaving no Smurf a chance to escape. "What's happening, Papa Smurf?" Brainy fearfully asked. "It's some sort of portal, Brainy," Papa Smurf answered. "But I'm not sure where it came from." "But Papa Smurf, isn't Gargamel behind this?" Smurfette asked, sounding concern. Papa Smurf went over to the portal and placed his hand though it, causing him to conclude something: The portal had taken Eska and the others to a different world, meaning that they can't return and the village would be destroyed. "My little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf annouced. "This portal is here for a reason: It was sent here to destroy us and our village, and apparently, this is the same portal that sucked Eska and the others in!" Most of the Smurfs gasped at this. "Papa Smurf, can't you do something?" Smurfette asked fearfully. Papa Smurf shaked his head. "I'm afraid not, Smurfette, only Eska and her wand can stop this, we can only hope for a miracle." ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the Smurf Village in this universe, the Smurfs and Smurfettes were happily doing their chores, that lasted until they noticed a dark purple portal in the sky, they also see 6 blue "blobs" fall out of it. "PAPA SMURF! MAMA SMURFETTE!" Smurfette called out, causing the two leaders to come out of the lab. "Smurfette! What's smurfing on?" Mama Smurfette asked. Smurfette huffed, trying to get words out properly. "T-there's a-a dark p-purple..." Before she can say anymore, Hefty and Brainy came into the scene. "Papa Smurf! Mama Smurfette!" Hefty cried out. "There's a dark purple portal up in the smurf," Brainy explained. "And there's six blue "blobs" smurfing out of it!" Papa Smurf rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, that must be the time space continum!" Papa Smurf exclaimed. "Time Space Continum?" The three Smurfs asked in wonder. "The time space continum is where all universes are," He explained. "Each universe are in-connected, each having special features about them. It turns out that a hole was smurfed in the continum and caused 6 different universe Smurfs to smurf out of." "Then we need to smurf to that sky and close it!" Hefty said immediately after Papa Smurf finished explaining. Mama Smurfette shaked her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Hefty," She stated. "That portal may smurf us into it's universe, and our neon powers may not be strong enough to smurf that portal." At the moment, the new generation came into the scene. "Wait, Grandma Smurfette!" Sonia said as soon as she and her fellow Smurflings came. The 5 Smurfs looked at them. "We can smurf to the portal's smurfcation and try to smurf it up!" Sonio added, trying to convince them to go on this mission themsmurfs. Smurfette, Hefty and Brainy thought for a moment, then decides it's a good idea. As they need to learn to go into the forest themselves. "Alright, you could, but be careful," All three Smurfs agreed, much to the Smurflings' excitement. "Smurfaroo! Thanks!" Luminescene excitely said, jumping up and down along with some of the other Smurflings. "Come on, Smurflings!" Nicole encouraged, pointing to the direction of the forest. "Let's smurf over there!" All of the Smurflings went into the forest, leaving Papa Smurf, Mama Smurfette, Smurfette, Hefty and Brainy in the village. "Are you sure it was good idea to smurf them into the forest all by themsmurfs?" Mama Smurfette asked, sounding concerned for her future grand children. "They need to learn how to smurf care of themsmurfs, they smurfing up!" Smurfette explained, sounding convincing. "Yea, and they need to deal with problems on their own like how we Smurfs do.." Hefty tried to state, before having Brainy butting in. "Yes and they are growing up, and they really need to have their own goals, their own..." He begins to boast in his usual annoying matter. "Brainy!" All 4 of his fellow Smurfs butted in. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile in the forest, Eska and her friends woke up from being inside the portal, looking confused as if they had woken up from a dream. "W-what happened?" Eska asked, gathering herself up as she looked around where she and her friends had landed. The others started to get up aswell, all 6 of them are confused, as this is not Serenity Meadow. "Where are we?" Spiro asked after getting up from the dull ground. "'m not sure, Spiro," Benny said. "But it seems like we're in another world or dimension." Britze played with her hair. "I don't like this feeling, what if Gargamel did this so he and his Red Smurfs can find the village?" "La bonté," Felipe agreed. "Maybe they want to get rid of us to prendre the Smurfs!" "We have to get back there!" Eska called out to them. "We can't let Smurf Village be destroyed!" Spiro went to her. "Eska, we can't. No one can get back to their own dimension after being sucked into another," "We might aswell explore this forest and try to find a way..." Eska finally said, before she and the others departed from their awaking spot. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In another part of the forest, the new Smurflings were heading towards the portal's location on foot. As going to the portal on flight is dangerous according to Clove's calculations. By the time the Smurflings reached the inner section of the forest, a big bang was heard within the deeper parts of the forest. "What was that?" Raundra asked with curiosity. "It seems to be smurfing there," Cyro answered, pointing to the deeper part of the forest. Soon, 6 Smurf figures came face-to-face with the Smurflings, making them face each other in a brutal fight.... Smurf to Act 3: Luminescence Vs. EskaCategory:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories Category:One Devereaux Story Acts